


Shout Out To My Ex

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Declan Donnelly would like to thank his ex-boyfriend for breaking up with him, otherwise he would not have been in a relationship with the love of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song [_"Shout Out To My Ex"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDBUDMCnCbI) by Little Mix, which I have listening to for quite some time. 
> 
> Ant and Dec are a couple in this fic and I wrote it from Dec's point of view. Furthermore, song lyrics are bold and in italics. Flashbacks are in italics. There are some references to other songs I really like.  
> This story is complete fiction, nothing of this ever happened.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to my dearly beloved Belgian friend after she dedicated several fics to me.

The radio was on while I cleaned up the living room. Robbie Williams his single "Love My Life" just finished and changed to Little Mix their new song.

 ** _"This is a shout out to my ex_**  
**_Heard he in love with some other chick, yeah yeah, that hurt me, I'll admit_**  
**_Forget that boy, I'm over it"_**

Those first lyrics made me think about my ex-boyfriend Steff. We were in a relationship for five months when I found out he was sleeping around with some girl he used to work with. He had fallen in love with her right after he met her.  
When I realised my boyfriend chose that girl over me, I broke up with him immediately.

 ** _"Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man_**  
**_You made my heart break and that made me who I am"_**

I told my best mate about my break up with Steff and he kept comforting me until I was finally over my ex-boyfriend.  
In those few months in which I wasn't over Steff, I realised why Ant is the greatest best friend someone could ever ask for. He never left my side and he dried many of my tears.  
I could never imagine living my life without Anthony by my side. He has been there for me since we were thirteen years old and I never completely lost my feelings for him.  
My best friend started dating other people, so I searched for love myself. I was on another night out when I met Steff. His appearance overwhelmed me right away and we made out in a bathroom stall the same evening. I got his number and we texted quite a lot.

 ** _"Yeah yeah, you took all you could get, but you ain't getting this love no more_**  
**_Cause now I'm living so legit, even though you broke my heart in two, baby_**  
**_But I snapped right back, I'm so brand new, baby_**  
**_Boy, read my lips, I'm over you, over you, uh"_**

After I broke up with Steff my feelings for Ant returned and I just couldn't ignore them any longer.  
_"I love you, Anth," I said on a certain evening while we were watching telly._  
_Anthony smiled at me and he gave me a kiss on my head. "I love you too, pet."_  
_I looked into my best mate's beautiful blue-greyish eyes as I licked my lips. "I don't think you understand what I mean with 'I love you'."_  
_"I think I understand what you're meaning, love," Ant replied as he stared at my lips. "Would you mind if I'd kiss you right now?"_  
_I blushed heavily while I shook my head._  
_Ant grabbed my face before he slowly and gently pushed his lips onto mine._

 ** _"Here's to my ex, hey, look at me now_**  
**_Well, I'm, all the way up_**  
**_I swear you'll never, you'll never bring me down_**  
**_You'll never bring me down"_**

"What were you singing, darling?" Ant said as he walked into the house after he left for a short trip to the shops.  
"'Shout Out To My Ex' by Little Mix," I confessed just as the song finished on the radio. "I should thank my ex for breaking up with me, actually."  
My best friend watched me with a sheepish look. "Why?"  
I pulled Ant into a hug. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been in a relationship with you, clumsy."  
"Have I told you today that I love you very very very much, Decky?" my boyfriend asked.  
"Yes," I replied. "But I wouldn't mind to hear you say those three words again."  
"Eight letters, three words, one meaning," Ant quoted. "I love you, Declan Joseph Oliver Donnelly. I will love you 'til the end of time."  
We shared a long and sweet kiss. "I love you to the moon and back, Anth."


End file.
